1. Field of the Invention
This utility patent application is based on the provisional patent application (Ser. No. 60/620,119) filed on Oct. 18, 2004.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical disc media, such as a CD, CD-R, CD-RW, DVD, DVD-R, and DVD-RW, is often shipped in a flat, plastic container called jewel case. Jewel cases typically include a top leaf and a bottom leaf pivotally connected together along one edge. Formed on the inside surface of the bottom leaf is a circular, recessed area designed to receive a standard CD or DVD disc. Formed centrally in the recessed area is an upward extending spindle or post designed to extend into the disc's spindle hole to hold the disc within the recessed area.
The post used in a jewel case is a cylindrical structure with radially aligned slots that divide the post into a plurality of longitudinally aligned sections that are biased outward to engage the inside edge of the spindle hole on a disc placed into the recessed area. Formed centrally on the post is a bore that allows the leg sections to collapse inward when the post is initially inserted into the spindle hole on the optical disc. Formed on the top edge of the leg sections are small, outward projecting lips that snap fit over the top surface of the optical disc to securely hold it in place.
The price of CD's and DVD's effects sales. Lately, the cost of preparing and distributing CD's and DVD's has substantially decreased and it is anticipated that they will continue to decrease. Because profits may be decreasing as well, disc manufacturers are interested in new ways to increase and generate new revenue. One method is to use the surface of the CD's and DVD's itself as an advertising medium without damaging the surface of the optical disc.